


Collaboration

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Casual Mention of Murder, Humor, Sar being a shit, Timmns regrets everything, but also himself, just saying, my terrible sense of, no actual murder happening, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Overseer Sar and Master Timmns negotiate best practice.Or: Timmns regrets his life choices. Every single one.





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> This might or might not have been inspired by one of those 'Kill x of this and that' achievements popping up in my face last night while I was playing a Jedi knight of all things.

 

 

“- and I still say we need to find someone.” Sar huffs as they get off the elevator. “Some asshole no one will miss. Galaxy’s full of ‘em, it can’t be that hard.”

He nudges Timmns a bit so he’ll stay on course to the cantina. The Jedi has given up watching where he is going in favour of burying his face in his hands.

They’ve been discussing this particular topic for a while.

“Sar-“

“I know, I know, I’m not saying we make them kill _each other._ We’ve been over that and I am on your side. That’s such a waste.” It’s also general practice where he earned his stripes, so you’d think this should go a ways to show his co-worker how serious he’s taking his concerns. He’s all about consideration here. But does he get even an inch in return? _No_. “Come on, we’re not exactly swimming in tomb robbers! At least let me bounce ideas off of you.”

“Sar-“

“What would do it for you? Smugglers? Nah, wait, those are ours.” In fact one of them gives him the stink eye and a wide berth when they hear that. _Eh._ “My bad. Pirates, maybe? Oh, I know! Slavers! Pirate slavers, even. Your Order goes for that wibberdash, doesn’t it?”

“ _Sar-”_

“So, round up some pirate slavers. Doesn't that have potential?”

“It’s still _murder_.”

“Isn't high-risk police work serving _justice_? What’s the difference? If I kill them there or drag them over here so our students can have a stab at ‘em, dead is dead.”

Timmns makes a sound that would be abject despair, if he wasn’t a Jedi. Jedi don’t do despair. Everybody knows that.

“I mean, you can’t be serious. ‘Only kill as a last resort’, can you think of an easier way to get your arse shot? And how do you get good at something you don’t practice? Do you want them to find out in the middle of a real battle what happens when you take a lightsaber and-“

“Sar! I get it!”

“I really don’t think you do.”

To be honest, the Sith's pretty sure he won't convince him. Which is _stupid_ , for above mentioned reasons, but that’s Jedi for you. However there is _always_ the chance that Timmns will crack and even if he doesn’t?

‘Training trip to set our baby warriors lose on unsuspecting and possibly murderous wildlife’ will have a _completely_ different ring after a few more rounds of this conversation, he’ll bet.

If Sar keeps it up Timmns might suggest it himself. He’s kind of looking forward to that.

Never let it be said he has neglected psychological warfare in his arsenal.

“Okay, what about cultists? No one likes cultists. _Cultists_ don’t like cultists. That might be more of a religious dispute kind of thing, though…”

 

 


End file.
